1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to headgear and particularly to hats which are adapted to contain capes, ponchos and the like for deployment.
2. Background of the Invention
Headgear with ponchos, capes and the like are known, examples of which can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,064,562 to Kenny, 4,980,928 to Ellis, 5,048,128 to Watson, Jr. and 5,212,837 to Gose et al.
In addition, it is known to adapt hood or cape articles for application to headgear and coats, as well as to use these articles as a cover for bicycles, ground cover, or as protective rainwear for a rider. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,745,104 to Persico et al., 4,598,725 to Brewer, and Great Britain Patent No. 403,568 to Wantky.
However, among the patents disclosing headgear with ponchos, capes or the like, none of these patents disclose a hat containing a poncho therein for deployment, which hat includes means to adjustably secure a crown portion of the hat to the head of the wearer so that the crown portion is secured comfortably regardless of whether the poncho is stored in the crown portion or is deployed. This advantage of the present invention over the known headgear becomes apparent during windy conditions when the less than secure crown portion of the hat shifts unwantedly or is blown off the wearer's head completely.